


How Could You Let Johnny Die?

by Johnnyfuckingat



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sad, Saints Row: The Third (Freeform)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnnyfuckingat/pseuds/Johnnyfuckingat
Summary: This is really short but my Boss is sad again, shocker. Based off of Matt's message in https://deckers.die
Relationships: Female Boss (Saints Row)/Johnny Gat
Kudos: 12





	How Could You Let Johnny Die?

"HOW COULD YOU LET JOHNNY DIE?"

Skylar sat on her bed, that phrase on a continuous loop in her head. Matt was right. How could she let Johnny die? Why did she let him sacrifice himself for her. Not a day goes by where Johnny isn't on her mind. Everything reminds her of him. The mini Gat statues in the crib, seeing him on billboards, the tattoo on her arm. It was impossible to stop thinking about him.  
Skylar started to cry. Again. Phillipe is dead but it barely helped her sorrows. The only thing that could make her feel better is him being here, in her room, holding her. Kissing her. But he can't be. He was gone and it was all her fault. If anyone on that ship deserved to die, it was her. She was going to live with those words burned into her brain for the rest of her life. A dumbass like Matt Miller's words shouldn't hurt that bad, but they were true. She let him die.


End file.
